easycraftsfandomcom-20200213-history
Navajo Traditional Dishware
Description frameless | right | 250px | The Duncan OhFour square plate is the perfect base shape for creating modern and traditional dishware in one. By Suzie Shinseki at Ilovetocreate.com Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Mid-level Supplies Needed *Thin N' Shade *Duncan Concepts Underglazes for Bisque and Majolica **CN 021 Light Saffron **CN 052 Bright Tangerine **CN 233 Dark Briarwood **CN 302 Bright Caribbean **CN 341 Light Pink *Asian Square Sushi Plate 8.5" x 8.5" x .75" *Brushes **SB 803 No. 4 Liner **SB 806 No. 6 Round **SB 807 No. 6 Fan Glaze *French Dimensions **FD 265 French Straw **FD 266 French Papaya **FD 272 French Briarwood **FD 275 Neon Blue *Duncan Pure Brilliance Clear Glaze *Miscellaneous Other Items **Container for water **Ruler **Clear adhesive-backed shelf paper **Paper towels **Bamboo skewer (optional) **Straight pin **Pencil **Clean container **Potter’s sponge **Fine-tip marker **Foam plate for palette ** ¼” Masking tape Directions 1. Wipe ware with damp sponge to remove bisque dust. 2. Set plate on work surface with indented line on the left side. Tape off each side of the indented line along the edges. 3. Measure 4¾” in from bottom corner of left side of plate and use pencil to make a mark on bottom edge of plate; measure another ¼” from that dot and make another dot. Measure ¼” in from right side of plate and mark, then move over another ¼” toward center of plate and create another mark. Repeat along top of plate then run strips of tape down plate, sectioning off each ¼” section. 4. Using the No. 4 Liner, brush three coats in between the taped off sections, letting dry between coats. Let dry and remove tape strips. 5. Measure over a ¼” from each side of Light Saffron stripes and mark on top of plate and bottom. Run tape strips from top of plate to bottom next to marks. 6. On the taped off left side of the Light Saffron stripes, use the No. 4 Liner to brush three coats of Bright Tangerine on plate, letting dry between coats. Repeat on ride side of Light Saffron stripes with three coats of Bright Caribbean. Let dry and remove tape. 7. Use a fine-tip marker to trace the pattern nine times onto shelf paper, clear side up. Cut out each one. 8. Remove backing and place designs on plate in between stripes as shown. Press along all edges to make sure they are firmly in place to prevent color seepage. 9. If desired, run a strip of tape over the Bright Caribbean and Bright Tangerine stripes to protect from color being added. Sponge Light Pink in sections between stripes, sponging right over the pattern cutouts. Let dry and repeat twice more, letting dry between coats. 10. Remove pattern cutouts and strips of tape. Lightly sketch the diamond shaped center in each design. 11. Using the No. 4 Liner, brush three coats of Bright Caribbean on the designs at the top and bottom of plate, leaving centers unpainted. Fill centers with three coats of Bright Tangerine. Refer to photo. 12. Brush three coats of Dark Briarwood in the center designs as shown, leaving the centers unpainted. Brush three coats of Light Saffron in the centers. 13. Squeeze dots of Neon Blue French Dimensions™ along the Bright Caribbean stripes to simulate beads. Repeat with the French Papaya in the Bright Tangerine stripes and two rows of French Straw dots in the Light Saffron stripes. Tip: If French Dimensions™ are difficult to squeeze out, remove tip and add a few drops of Thin ‘n Shade to the paint to thin and stir well with a bamboo skewer. Test on paper towel for fluidity. 14. Squeeze dots of corresponding French Dimensions™ colors around outer edges of each design and in the centers as shown. Let dry. 15. Use the Fan Glaze to brush three coats of Dark Briarwood on entire backside of plate, letting dry between coats. Let dry. 16. Gently sponge one coat of Pure Brilliance® Clear Glaze on front of plate. Let dry then use the Fan Glaze to carefully brush on a second coat. Repeat on backside of plate. 17. Stilt plate in kiln and fire to shelf cone 06. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Crafts Category:Paint Category:Projects Category:Decor